In modern bearing technology it is often desirable to be able to determine different bearing parameters and/or bearing assembly parameters by taking out or obtaining different signals from the bearing for processing in a desired manner, and/or to allow signal transfer between a shaft on which the inner race ring of the bearing is mounted and a housing in which the outer race ring of the bearing is arranged.
For different signals, different solutions have been developed, whereby in order to take out different signals there have been developed different separate current transferring arrangements, e.g. radio transmitters, which transmit the signals to receivers outside the bearing. Such systems are oftentimes complicated and cumbersome, and they present the possibility of causing spark erosion in the functional surfaces of the bearing or causing other operational disturbances in the bearing.